Pan viaja al pasado
by duran-nomo
Summary: Despues que Gohan poseido por Baby casi matara a Pan, Pan aparece en el pasado antes que empezara la saga de Buu
1. Chapter 1

A Pan en el planeta Tsuffur estaba intentando purificar a todos de los huevos de Baby con un purgante, pero fracaso ya que Baby la pillo y ordeno que la mataran.

Gohan fue hacia su hija para matarla él mismo, haciendo que ella se asustara.

-Hola pan, de nuevo nos vemos y esta vez te asesinare en nombre de Baby.-dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante para ella.

-Pero papa.-se intentó quejar pero tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía que lanzo su padre contra ella.

-Reacciona Pan, tu padre esta poseído y le tienes que derrotar.-pensó para ella misma, antes de lanzarse a por su progenitor.

Pan lanzó varios puñetazos a su padre siendo bloqueados fácilmente por él.

-Así que la princesita se ha lanzado al ataque.-se burló él.

Pan no desistió en su ataque ya que fue inútil ya que fueron esquivados y bloqueados.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-dijo dándola un fuerte puñetazo para hacerla derribar varios edificios y estamparse contra el suelo.

-Que débil, no ha aguantado ni el calentamiento, Videl mátala tú no merece la pena que la asesine yo.-dijo Gohan con mofa mientras se alejaba.

-Claro Gohan.-gritó Videl yendo hacia su hija ya que estaba casi inconsciente y la cogió por el cuello de su destrozada camisa.

-Vas a morir sucia saiyan, últimas palabras.-dijo creando una esfera de energía.

-Que os he querido y amado mucho antes que Baby os poseyera.-dijo cerrando sus ojos rindiéndose a que su madre la asesinara.

Pero antes que lanzará ella la esfera de energía Pan abrió sus ojos y la apartó la mano para que la esfera fuera hacia un edificio casi destruyéndolo, para después dejar inconsciente a su madre de un puñetazo en el vientre.

-Lo siento mamá, pero lo he tenido que hacer.-se disculpo con ella.

-Así que la has engañado y dejado inconsciente, así que te asesinare yo.- grito Gohan a su hija antes de transformarse en súper saiyan.

-No te lo pondré fácil, para que me asesines padre.-dijo sería antes de bloquear como pudo los golpes de su padre ya que la costaba mucho bloquearlos.

Aunque no tardo mucho Gohan en romper la defensa de su hija y mandarla a volar hacia una pared de un puñetazo, pero él no lo dejo así se apareció detrás suya para golpearla hacia abajo estampándola contra él suelo formando una nube de polvo, aunque Gohan cuando se disipo la cogió por la cabeza para levantarla.

-Vas a morir ya asquerosa saiyan.-dijo el formando una fuerte bola de energia.

-Papá te quiero igual aunque me asesines, porque estas siendo controlado.-dijo llorando antes que él la atravesaba el abdomen con una ráfaga de energía, para después lanzarla lejos de allí.

Pero Pan comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que desapareció completamente de alli, para aparecer en la Torre de Kami-sama y enfrente de Piccolo que se quedo sorprendido de ver que ella apareció de repente.

-No sé cómo ha aparecido aquí, pero está muy herida.-dijo acercándose para curarla, cuando la curo apareció Dende.

-Piccolo, ¿sabes quién es?-preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

-Ni idea, pero estaba medio muerta dejemos que descanse hasta que se despierte y nos diga quién es.-dijo cogiéndola para llevarla una habitación.

Mientras en el planeta Tsuffur transcurrió pareció casi todo igual que en la serie excepto que Goku recuperó la consciencia al recordar a sus seres queridos transformándose en súper saiyan fase 4 y transcurriendo todo parecido, ya que Ubb apareció poco después que Gohan derrotara a Pan.

Aunque justo cuando derrotaron a Baby, Gohan recordó lo que hizo a su hija, para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Que pasa Gohan?-preguntó Goten viendo llorar a su hermano.

-Cuando seguía ordenes de ese despreciable de Baby, asesine a Pan, antes que llegara Ubb, para que me detuviera.

-Gohan la resucitaremos con las bolas de dragón, no te preocupes por ello.-dijo con calma Goku.

-Tienes razón padre, pero todo paso porque soy demasiado débil.-dijo arrepintiéndose de no haber entrenado.

-Pues haber entrenado escoria.-refunfuño Vegeta.

-Padre tu sensibilidad brilla por su ausencia.-comentó Trunks.

-Me da exactamente igual.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga Gohan, volvamos a la normalidad a todos y a buscar las bolas de dragón para resucitar a Pan y a todos los que Baby mato.

-Está bien, pero como se lo explicaremos a mamá y a Videl.-dijo al conocer mucho a su madre y esposa.

-No se algo se nos ocurría, para explicárselo.

Después todo continuo como en la serie, hasta el momentos que pidieron los deseos en el planeta Namek, ya que no solo pidieron que volvieran a crear la Tierra, si no que resucitaran a Pan.

-Al que queréis resucitar no está muerta, ni tampoco viva, está en el pasado y hasta que no termine unas tareas que la han encomendado no regresara a este tiempo.-explicó el dragón de Namek.

-Todo esto pasó porque soy débil, tengo que empezar a entrenar para que esto vuelva a pasar.-pensó Gohan furioso consigo mismo.

-¿Algún deseo más?-preguntó el dragón.

-No gracias Puringa.-dijo Gohan haciendo que el dragón se fuese y las bolas de dragón quedarán dispersas por Namek.

Después Goku en súper saiyan fase cuatro uso la teletransportacion en la torre de Kami-sama, ya que su familia estaban allí.

-Gohan, ¿Dónde está Pan?-preguntó muy preocupada Videl al no verla.

-Pan esta en el pasado por algún motivo que no sabemos esta allí, dice el dragón que volverá cuando termine unas tareas.-explicó Gohan a su esposa que se echo a llorar.

-Videl, Gohan confiar en Pan es una chica muy fuerte y regresara muy pronto.-dijo Goku sin preocupación.

-No, nos queda más que nada esperar, Dende me podrías vestir con un traje como los que llevaba mi padre antes.-pidió Gohan a su amigo.

-Claro Gohan.-dijo chasqueando los dedos cambiando la ropa de Gohan por una que llevaba su padre antes.

-A buenas horas te pones a entrenar insecto, si hubieses sido más fuertes no hubieras sido controlado por semejante insecto.-comentó sin tacto Vegeta.

Gohan respiro profundamente para calmarse y decir.

-Vegeta en dos semanas te reto a un combate, si te gano retiraras lo que has dicho y si pierdo entrenare todos los días.

-Me parece bien insecto, espero que me des un buen combate.-dijo antes de irse de allí volando.

-Gohan, Trunks y yo te ayudaremos.-dijo Goten a su hermano también sintiéndose responsable de lo que paso con su sobrina.

-Te ayudaré Gohan como dice Goten, para que le des una pequeña lección a mi padre.

-Señor Goku, ¿me podrías entrenar?-preguntó Bra al gran amigo de su madre.

-No sé ¿porque quieres entrenar Bra?-preguntó Goku confundido.

-Porque quiero pelear contra Pan, cuando regrese y para ser la única chica que pelee hasta que regrese ella.-explicó ella con sinceridad.

-Te entrenare Bra, para que deis un gran combate vosotras dos, pero te quedaras en mi casa un tiempo para entrenar.-dijo esté sonriendo a la media saiyan.

-Chichi, cuídamela y te mandaré algo de dinero para que la alimentes y alimentes a tu esposo también, se me olvidaba te mandaré ropa de entrenamiento para ella.

-Muchas gracias me vendría bien ese dinero para alimentar a dos saiyan, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

-Venga vamos estoy impaciente por entrenar con el señor Goku.-dijo una impaciente Bra haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¿De qué os reis insectos?-preguntó ella haciendo una gran imitación de su padre haciendo que todos menos Goku y Bulma dejaran de reírse.

-Bien Bra, iremos volando ya que no hay nadie en el monte Paoz para usar la transmisión instantánea.

-Me parece bien, ya nos volveremos a ver mamá.-dijo dando un beso a su madre para irse con el matrimonio Son.

-Mamá te llevo a casa, ya que voy a coger ropa de entrenamiento para llevarme.-dijo cogiendo a su madre para llevársela volando.

Gohan, Videl y Goten hicieron lo mismo que todos, mientras se despedían de Dende y de Mr. Popo.

En el pasado Pan se despertó después de varias horas en una cama del templo Kami-sama y no entendía que pasaba, ni porque estaba allí, además que tenía su ropa habitual ya arreglada.

-Parece que es el templo de Kami-sama, ¿pero qué hago aquí? Ahora que caigo lo último que recuerdo fue que mi padre me atravesara con una ráfaga de Ki, maldito Baby, esta me la pagaras.-se preguntó y hablando consigo misma cuando se levanto de la cama, pero inconscientemente estaba aumentando su ki y un aura dorado estaba cubriéndola, ya que estaba sintiendo una gran ira hacia el Tsuffur.

Todos que estaban allí sintieron el Ki de Pan elevarse mucho y fueron hacia allí rápidamente encontrándose a Pan con el pelo levantado y con el aura amarillo de un súper saiyan, aunque poco después Pan grito con furia transformándose en súper saiyan.

-Me convertí en súper saiyan, creo que soy la única saiyan en transformarse en súper saiyan.-dijo contenta por hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres y como apareciste aquí?-preguntó Piccolo con la boca abierta, ya que no entendía nada, pero hizo que Pan se girara.

-Señor Piccolo, no me reconoces soy Son Pan, hija de Gohan y que hago aquí no lo sé.

-Que yo sepa Gohan no tiene hijos, ni está casado.-respondió el namekiano.

-¿Qué año es?-preguntó Pan al tener una extraña sensación.

-El año 773, día 6 de abril, ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-la preguntó Piccolo.

-Señor Piccolo, he viajado al pasado y no sé cómo, ya que mi padre casi me mata cuando estaba poseído por un enemigo, eso es lo último que recuerdo.-explicó al namekiano.

-Entiendo Pan, te puedes quedar aquí a entrenar, ya pensaremos como contárselo a tu padre.-dijo Piccolo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Por cierto Piccolo se acerca una amenaza muy grave, según me contó mi abuelo Goku, unos esbirros de un tal Babibi cosechara energía en el próximo torneo de artes marciales, a mi padre se la robaran bajo orden de dos supremos Kami-samas, resucitaran a un monstro rosa, llamado Buu, pero si tenéis poder suficiente no lo matéis, si no que mi abuelo Satan, le vuelva amable y expulse su lado malvado y este le absorba y el nuevo Buu que aparezca le debemos de matar.-explicó al maestro de su padre.

-Vale, mejor que no intervengas para posible cambio en la historia, sin embargo tu padre debería de entrenar, para que sea capaz de enfrentarse a esa amenaza.

-Señor Piccolo, se me ha ocurrido que me disfraces y hacer que mi madre averigüe la identidad de mi padre, para que este la enseñe a volar y tendrá tiempo de sobra para entrenarse, pero hasta mañana no se conocerán.-dijo pensativamente Pan.

-Podría ser una opción, pero creo que deberías esperar unos días, mientras entrenamos tu y yo, ya que eres fuerte pero muy lejos de tu padre e incluso de mi.

-Si eso es verdad, quiero empezar a entrenar y a aprender a controlar la transformación de súper saiyan.

-Vamos a fuera de las habitaciones y a entrenar, quiero que des lo mejor de ti, si eres hija de Gohan y nieta de Goku.

-Claro señor Piccolo.-dijo entusiasmada por entrenar y por pelear con el maestro de su padre.

Salieron fuera de la zona interior del templo, hacia la zona externa y Piccolo se puso en posición de combate y Pan le imito, pero recordó una cosa.

-Señor Piccolo, ¿me puedes poner un traje parecido como el que tenía mi padre en el combate contra Célula?-preguntó Pan al Namekiano.

Piccolo solo chasqueo los dedos, cambiando la ropa de Pan, por un traje parecido al suyo y el de ellas sin los pesos, Pan se miro como le quedaba un momento antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el Namekiano, lanzándole puñetazos que eran fácilmente esquivados o bloqueados por el Namekiano, pero Piccolo empezó su contraataque, lanzándole patadas y puñetazos que esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, pero la era más fácil que cuando estaba peleando contra su padre, hizo un golpe de imagen Pan, para esquivar los ataques de él, para aparecerse detrás y golpearle este hizo lo mismo que ella.

Pan llego cogerle el pie, para hacerlo girar, para después lanzarlo, aunque este se freno en seco con una sonrisa.

-Eres fuerte Pan, pero te falta un buen entrenamiento, ya que tienes un gran poder aunque muy lejos de tu padre o de tu abuelo.

-Gracias señor Piccolo, entréneme usted, para volverme muy fuerte.-dijo muy convencida antes de que la sonara el estomago al estilo de su abuelo.

-Pero antes vamos a comer.-dijo destransformandose de súper saiyan.

-Eres igual a tu abuelo, está bien un pequeño descanso y después seguimos.

Los dos se fueron a comer, Piccolo comía lo justo y necesario, de manera lenta, mientras que Pan demostró ser tener sangre saiyan al comer muchísimo y rápido, pero eso si mucho menos de lo que come su abuelo, un rato después Piccolo la ordeno, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pan, sigamos entrenando.

Pan le siguió ya que estaba ansiosa por seguir entrenando, cuando llegaron donde antes para seguir entrenando Pan recordó lo que sintió cuando se transformo la primera vez en súper saiyan, transformándose en súper saiyan.

-Empecemos.-dijo Piccolo antes de atacarla y empezar con el entrenamiento.

 **Voy a poner los poderes de pelea los que creo que tienen ya que en páginas de internet, hay diferencias brutales y algunas de ella no me cuadran, por ejemplo he visto que Goku niño del Gt tenga el mismo poder que Pan para mi es imposible, o que Gohan, Trunks y Goten sean más fuertes que Goku niño del Gt es imposible, más que nada Goku pudo con sus hijos sin transformarse en sj, y ellos estaban transformados.**

 **Pan 25.000 cuando se enfrento a sus padres, cuando la curo Piccolo su poder ascendió a 60.000 y cuando se transformo en sj su poder ascendió a 3.000.000.**

 **Gohan 1.000.000 cuando se enfrento a Pan en estado base y en sj 50.000.000**

 **Videl 1.000 cuando se enfrento a su hija.**

 **Piccolo 900.000 con su traje completo.**

 **Bra 500 la pongo eso más que nada nunca ha entrenado, ni ha tenido interés en las peleas, pero sabe volar así que por eso le pongo ese poder.**

 **Goten 500.000**

 **Trunks 550.000**

 **Goku 55.000.000 estado base ya que nunca dejo de entrenar.**

 **Vegeta 45.000.000 mismo motivo que Goku.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Pan en el planeta Tsuffur estaba intentando purificar a todos de los huevos de Baby con un purgante, pero fracaso ya que Baby la pillo y ordeno que la mataran.

Gohan fue hacia su hija para matarla él mismo, haciendo que ella se asustara.

-Hola pan, de nuevo nos vemos y esta vez te asesinare en nombre de Baby.-dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante para ella.

-Pero papa.-se intentó quejar pero tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía que lanzo su padre contra ella.

-Reacciona Pan, tu padre esta poseído y le tienes que derrotar.-pensó para ella misma, antes de lanzarse a por su progenitor.

Pan lanzó varios puñetazos a su padre siendo bloqueados fácilmente por él.

-Así que la princesita se ha lanzado al ataque.-se burló él.

Pan no desistió en su ataque ya que fue inútil ya que fueron esquivados y bloqueados.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-dijo dándola un fuerte puñetazo para hacerla derribar varios edificios y estamparse contra el suelo.

-Que débil, no ha aguantado ni el calentamiento, Videl mátala tú no merece la pena que la asesine yo.-dijo Gohan con mofa mientras se alejaba.

-Claro Gohan.-gritó Videl yendo hacia su hija ya que estaba casi inconsciente y la cogió por el cuello de su destrozada camisa.

-Vas a morir sucia saiyan, últimas palabras.-dijo creando una esfera de energía.

-Que os he querido y amado mucho antes que Baby os poseyera.-dijo cerrando sus ojos rindiéndose a que su madre la asesinara.

Pero antes que lanzará ella la esfera de energía Pan abrió sus ojos y la apartó la mano para que la esfera fuera hacia un edificio casi destruyéndolo, para después dejar inconsciente a su madre de un puñetazo en el vientre.

-Lo siento mamá, pero lo he tenido que hacer.-se disculpo con ella.

-Así que la has engañado y dejado inconsciente, así que te asesinare yo.- grito Gohan a su hija antes de transformarse en súper saiyan.

-No te lo pondré fácil, para que me asesines padre.-dijo sería antes de bloquear como pudo los golpes de su padre ya que la costaba mucho bloquearlos.

Aunque no tardo mucho Gohan en romper la defensa de su hija y mandarla a volar hacia una pared de un puñetazo, pero él no lo dejo así se apareció detrás suya para golpearla hacia abajo estampándola contra él suelo formando una nube de polvo, aunque Gohan cuando se disipo la cogió por la cabeza para levantarla.

-Vas a morir ya asquerosa saiyan.-dijo el formando una fuerte bola de energia.

-Papá te quiero igual aunque me asesines, porque estas siendo controlado.-dijo llorando antes que él la atravesaba el abdomen con una ráfaga de energía, para después lanzarla lejos de allí.

Pero Pan comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que desapareció completamente de alli, para aparecer en la Torre de Kami-sama y enfrente de Piccolo que se quedo sorprendido de ver que ella apareció de repente.

-No sé cómo ha aparecido aquí, pero está muy herida.-dijo acercándose para curarla, cuando la curo apareció Dende.

-Piccolo, ¿sabes quién es?-preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

-Ni idea, pero estaba medio muerta dejemos que descanse hasta que se despierte y nos diga quién es.-dijo cogiéndola para llevarla una habitación.

Mientras en el planeta Tsuffur transcurrió pareció casi todo igual que en la serie excepto que Goku recuperó la consciencia al recordar a sus seres queridos transformándose en súper saiyan fase 4 y transcurriendo todo parecido, ya que Ubb apareció poco después que Gohan derrotara a Pan.

Aunque justo cuando derrotaron a Baby, Gohan recordó lo que hizo a su hija, para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Que pasa Gohan?-preguntó Goten viendo llorar a su hermano.

-Cuando seguía ordenes de ese despreciable de Baby, asesine a Pan, antes que llegara Ubb, para que me detuviera.

-Gohan la resucitaremos con las bolas de dragón, no te preocupes por ello.-dijo con calma Goku.

-Tienes razón padre, pero todo paso porque soy demasiado débil.-dijo arrepintiéndose de no haber entrenado.

-Pues haber entrenado escoria.-refunfuño Vegeta.

-Padre tu sensibilidad brilla por su ausencia.-comentó Trunks.

-Me da exactamente igual.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga Gohan, volvamos a la normalidad a todos y a buscar las bolas de dragón para resucitar a Pan y a todos los que Baby mato.

-Está bien, pero como se lo explicaremos a mamá y a Videl.-dijo al conocer mucho a su madre y esposa.

-No se algo se nos ocurría, para explicárselo.

Después todo continuo como en la serie, hasta el momentos que pidieron los deseos en el planeta Namek, ya que no solo pidieron que volvieran a crear la Tierra, si no que resucitaran a Pan.

-Al que queréis resucitar no está muerta, ni tampoco viva, está en el pasado y hasta que no termine unas tareas que la han encomendado no regresara a este tiempo.-explicó el dragón de Namek.

-Todo esto pasó porque soy débil, tengo que empezar a entrenar para que esto vuelva a pasar.-pensó Gohan furioso consigo mismo.

-¿Algún deseo más?-preguntó el dragón.

-No gracias Puringa.-dijo Gohan haciendo que el dragón se fuese y las bolas de dragón quedarán dispersas por Namek.

Después Goku en súper saiyan fase cuatro uso la teletransportacion en la torre de Kami-sama, ya que su familia estaban allí.

-Gohan, ¿Dónde está Pan?-preguntó muy preocupada Videl al no verla.

-Pan esta en el pasado por algún motivo que no sabemos esta allí, dice el dragón que volverá cuando termine unas tareas.-explicó Gohan a su esposa que se echo a llorar.

-Videl, Gohan confiar en Pan es una chica muy fuerte y regresara muy pronto.-dijo Goku sin preocupación.

-No, nos queda más que nada esperar, Dende me podrías vestir con un traje como los que llevaba mi padre antes.-pidió Gohan a su amigo.

-Claro Gohan.-dijo chasqueando los dedos cambiando la ropa de Gohan por una que llevaba su padre antes.

-A buenas horas te pones a entrenar insecto, si hubieses sido más fuerte no hubieras sido controlado por semejante insecto.-comentó sin tacto Vegeta.

Gohan respiro profundamente para calmarse y decir.

-Vegeta en dos semanas te reto a un combate, si te gano retiraras lo que has dicho y si pierdo entrenare todos los días.

-Me parece bien insecto, espero que me des un buen combate.-dijo antes de irse de allí volando.

-Gohan, Trunks y yo te ayudaremos.-dijo Goten a su hermano también sintiéndose responsable de lo que paso con su sobrina.

-Te ayudaré Gohan como dice Goten, para que le des una pequeña lección a mi padre.

-Señor Goku, ¿me podrías entrenar?-preguntó Bra al gran amigo de su madre.

-No sé ¿porque quieres entrenar Bra?-preguntó Goku confundido.

-Porque quiero pelear contra Pan, cuando regrese y para ser la única chica que pelee hasta que regrese ella.-explicó ella con sinceridad.

-Te entrenare Bra, para que deis un gran combate vosotras dos, pero te quedaras en mi casa un tiempo para entrenar.-dijo esté sonriendo a la media saiyan.

-Chichi, cuídamela y te mandaré algo de dinero para que la alimentes y alimentes a tu esposo también, se me olvidaba te mandaré ropa de entrenamiento para ella.

-Muchas gracias me vendría bien ese dinero para alimentar a dos saiyan, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

-Venga vamos estoy impaciente por entrenar con el señor Goku.-dijo una impaciente Bra haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¿De qué os reis insectos?-preguntó ella haciendo una gran imitación de su padre haciendo que todos menos Goku y Bulma dejaran de reírse.

-Bien Bra, iremos volando ya que no hay nadie en el monte Paoz para usar la transmisión instantánea.

-Me parece bien, ya nos volveremos a ver mamá.-dijo dando un beso a su madre para irse con el matrimonio Son.

-Mamá te llevo a casa, ya que voy a coger ropa de entrenamiento para llevarme.-dijo cogiendo a su madre para llevársela volando.

Gohan, Videl y Goten hicieron lo mismo que todos, mientras se despedían de Dende y de Mr. Popo.

En el pasado Pan se despertó después de varias horas en una cama del templo Kami-sama y no entendía que pasaba, ni porque estaba allí, además que tenía su ropa habitual ya arreglada.

-Parece que es el templo de Kami-sama, ¿pero qué hago aquí? Ahora que caigo lo último que recuerdo fue que mi padre me atravesara con una ráfaga de Ki, maldito Baby, esta me la pagaras.-se preguntó y hablando consigo misma cuando se levanto de la cama, pero inconscientemente estaba aumentando su ki y un aura dorado estaba cubriéndola, ya que estaba sintiendo una gran ira hacia el Tsuffur.

Todos que estaban allí sintieron el Ki de Pan elevarse mucho y fueron hacia allí rápidamente encontrándose a Pan con el pelo levantado y con el aura amarillo de un súper saiyan, aunque poco después Pan grito con furia transformándose en súper saiyan.

-Me convertí en súper saiyan, creo que soy la única saiyan en transformarse en súper saiyan.-dijo contenta por hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres y como apareciste aquí?-preguntó Piccolo con la boca abierta, ya que no entendía nada, pero hizo que Pan se girara.

-Señor Piccolo, no me reconoces soy Son Pan, hija de Gohan y que hago aquí no lo sé.

-Que yo sepa Gohan no tiene hijos, ni está casado.-respondió el namekiano.

-¿Qué año es?-preguntó Pan al tener una extraña sensación.

-El año 773, día 6 de abril, ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-la preguntó Piccolo.

-Señor Piccolo, he viajado al pasado y no sé cómo, ya que mi padre casi me mata cuando estaba poseído por un enemigo, eso es lo último que recuerdo.-explicó al namekiano.

-Entiendo Pan, te puedes quedar aquí a entrenar, ya pensaremos como contárselo a tu padre.-dijo Piccolo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Por cierto Piccolo se acerca una amenaza muy grave, según me contó mi abuelo Goku, unos esbirros de un tal Babibi cosechara energía en el próximo torneo de artes marciales, a mi padre se la robaran bajo orden de dos supremos Kami-samas, resucitaran a un monstro rosa, llamado Buu, pero si tenéis poder suficiente no lo matéis, si no que mi abuelo Satan, le vuelva amable y expulse su lado malvado y este le absorba y el nuevo Buu que aparezca le debemos de matar.-explicó al maestro de su padre.

-Vale, mejor que no intervengas para posible cambio en la historia, sin embargo tu padre debería de entrenar, para que sea capaz de enfrentarse a esa amenaza.

-Señor Piccolo, se me ha ocurrido que me disfraces y hacer que mi madre averigüe la identidad de mi padre, para que este la enseñe a volar y tendrá tiempo de sobra para entrenarse, pero hasta mañana no se conocerán.-dijo pensativamente Pan.

-Podría ser una opción, pero creo que deberías esperar unos días, mientras entrenamos tu y yo, ya que eres fuerte pero muy lejos de tu padre e incluso de mi.

-Si eso es verdad, quiero empezar a entrenar y a aprender a controlar la transformación de súper saiyan.

-Vamos a fuera de las habitaciones y a entrenar, quiero que des lo mejor de ti, si eres hija de Gohan y nieta de Goku.

-Claro señor Piccolo.-dijo entusiasmada por entrenar y por pelear con el maestro de su padre.

Salieron fuera de la zona interior del templo, hacia la zona externa y Piccolo se puso en posición de combate y Pan le imito, pero recordó una cosa.

-Señor Piccolo, ¿me puedes poner un traje parecido como el que tenía mi padre en el combate contra Célula?-preguntó Pan al Namekiano.

Piccolo solo chasqueo los dedos, cambiando la ropa de Pan, por un traje parecido al suyo y el de ellas sin los pesos, Pan se miro como le quedaba un momento antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el Namekiano, lanzándole puñetazos que eran fácilmente esquivados o bloqueados por el Namekiano, pero Piccolo empezó su contraataque, lanzándole patadas y puñetazos que esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, pero la era más fácil que cuando estaba peleando contra su padre, hizo un golpe de imagen Pan, para esquivar los ataques de él, para aparecerse detrás y golpearle este hizo lo mismo que ella.

Pan llego cogerle el pie, para hacerlo girar, para después lanzarlo, aunque este se freno en seco con una sonrisa.

-Eres fuerte Pan, pero te falta un buen entrenamiento, ya que tienes un gran poder aunque muy lejos de tu padre o de tu abuelo.

-Gracias señor Piccolo, entréneme usted, para volverme muy fuerte.-dijo muy convencida antes de que la sonara el estomago al estilo de su abuelo.

-Pero antes vamos a comer.-dijo destransformandose de súper saiyan.

-Eres igual a tu abuelo, está bien un pequeño descanso y después seguimos.

Los dos se fueron a comer, Piccolo comía lo justo y necesario, de manera lenta, mientras que Pan demostró ser tener sangre saiyan al comer muchísimo y rápido, pero eso si mucho menos de lo que come su abuelo, un rato después Piccolo la ordeno, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pan, sigamos entrenando.

Pan le siguió ya que estaba ansiosa por seguir entrenando, cuando llegaron donde antes para seguir entrenando Pan recordó lo que sintió cuando se transformo la primera vez en súper saiyan, transformándose en súper saiyan.

-Empecemos.-dijo Piccolo antes de atacarla y empezar con el entrenamiento.

 **Voy a poner los poderes de pelea los que creo que tienen ya que en páginas de internet, hay diferencias brutales y algunas de ella no me cuadran, por ejemplo he visto que Goku niño del Gt tenga el mismo poder que Pan para mi es imposible, o que Gohan, Trunks y Goten sean más fuertes que Goku niño del Gt es imposible, más que nada Goku pudo con sus hijos sin transformarse en sj, y ellos estaban transformados.**

 **Pan 25.000 cuando se enfrento a sus padres, cuando la curo Piccolo su poder ascendió a 60.000 y cuando se transformo en sj su poder ascendió a 3.000.000.**

 **Gohan 1.000.000 cuando se enfrento a Pan en estado base y en sj 50.000.000**

 **Videl 1.000 cuando se enfrento a su hija.**

 **Piccolo 10.00.000 con su traje completo.**

 **Bra 500 la pongo eso más que nada nunca ha entrenado, ni ha tenido interés en las peleas, pero sabe volar así que por eso le pongo ese poder.**

 **Goten 500.000**

 **Trunks 550.000**

 **Goku 55.000.000 estado base ya que nunca dejo de entrenar.**

 **Vegeta 45.000.000 mismo motivo que Goku.**

Capitulo 2

Cuando llegaron al monte Paoz Goku le dijo a Bra, mientras chichi entro dentro de casa y antes de entrar grito no tardéis que pronto estará la comida lista.

-Bra, pronto será la hora de la cena, así que muéstrame todo lo que sabes hacer.-dijo este poniéndose en la posición de combate.

Bra intento imitarlo pero se veía que no sabía pelear, solamente por su posición.

-Este es el primer combate de Bra, así que tengo que enseñarla desde el principio, pero hasta que regrese Pan creo que habrá tiempo suficiente para que aprenda todo lo básico.-pensó Goku antes que la media saiyan se lanzara hacia él lanzándole puñetazos que fueron fácilmente esquivados por Goku.

Bra intento golpearle con patadas pero fueron esquivadas muy fácilmente por el saiyan, aunque después de varios minutos atacándole sin parar se canso respirando agitadamente y deteniéndose.

-Bra, mañana trabajaremos en tu condición física ya que la tienes muy baja, vayamos dentro para que descanses, se me olvidaba estira para que no te lesiones.-comentó Goku a la media saiyan y esta le hizo caso.

Estiro un poco Bra, para después entrar los dos dentro y llegarles el aroma de lo que estaba cocinando Chi-Chi y se le abrió el apetito a los dos.

-Chi-Chi, ¿queda mucho para comer?-preguntó Goku sentándose en la mesa para esperar por su comida.

-Le queda un poco, Bra cielo puedes ir poniendo la mesa.-pidió Chi-Chi a Bra ya que de su esposo no se fiaba de él.

-Claro señora Son.-dijo poniendo la mesa mientras Goku estaba embobado esperando a la comida y su cola de saiyan se movía.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida banquete, Chi-Chi puso la comida en la mesa y Goku comenzó a devorar la comida como si fuese su última comida.

Mientras que Bra comía más despacio y masticaba la comida, pero comía lo mismo que cualquier otro saiyan, ya que cuando terminaron de comer Bra y Goku se flotaron la tripa satisfechos por la comida y alagaron a Chi-Chi, aunque al rato se fueron a dormir el matrimonio a su habitación y Bra al cuarto que era de Goten.

 **Mientras que en la casa de Gohan y Videl**

Videl estaba cocinando un festín para los tres saiyan, mientras veía a los tres entrenar, mejor dicho Goten y Trunks atacando a la vez a Gohan que los bloqueaba como podía, los tres estaban sin transformándose en súper saiyan, aunque Videl solo pensaba en como estaría su hija, sintiéndose fatal como trato a su hija cuando estaba poseída.

Después de un rato, se termino de hacerse la comida, apago los fuegos de la cocina, para salir afuera y gritar que la comida estaba lista, haciendo que los tres medios saiyan dejaran de entrenar para ir a poner la mesa, mientras ella iba sirviendo la comida, empezando a comer los cuatro, aunque los tres comían despacio pero en abundancia, cuando terminaron de comer agradecieron a Videl y entre ella y su marido recogieron la mesa, aunque al rato se fueron todos a dormir.

Poco se puede decir que paso en la corporación capsula, ya que vegeta solamente entreno y a la hora de cenar salió para comer y irse a dormir, pero Bulma le conto que Bra se quedaba con Goku a entrenar y él respondió, mejor que entrene con él yo no sería tan cuidadoso con ella.

 **En el pasado**

Pan al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano, salió afuera del templo para entrenar por su cuenta, lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire con rapidez, durante unos minutos para después empezar a hacer flexiones con tres dedos de pie, mientras que Piccolo la observaba sin que se diera cuenta, mientras pensaba.

-Tiene mucha determinación por hacerse más fuerte, como se nota que es familia de Goku y Gohan, ya sé como la voy a entrenar la pondré pesos de bastante peso, para que entrene con ellos, sin necesidad de convertirse en súper saiyan y después peleara contra mí con ellos puestos.

Después de un rato estándola mirando se acerco a ella hablándola.

-Pan, se me ha ocurrido como entrenarte, te pondré pesos en las piernas y brazos para que te sea más difícil y te vuelvas más fuerte, los pesos son de 10 kilos cada uno.

-Genial, pónmelos.-dijo golpeando su puño contra su mano ansiosa por hacerlo.

Piccolo chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer unos pesos en las extremidades de ella, haciéndola casi caerse, pero se recompuso para empezar a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al aire pero ahora con más dificultad.

-Vas bien Pan, sigue así hasta la hora del desayuno y después sigues entrenando.

Pan siguió entrenando hasta la hora del desayuno, para después seguir entrenando, durante un buen rato.

 **En el futuro**

Era muy pronto en la casa Son y Goku se levanto y fue a la habitación donde dormía una despatarrada en la cama Bra para despertarla para entrenar.

-Bra despierta que hay que entrenar.-la estuvo llamando Goku moviéndola.

-Mamá cinco minutos.-se quejo está dormida.

-Vamos Bra como no te despiertes no habrá comida para ti.-dijo Goku haciendo que ella se despertara repentinamente viendo a Goku que tenía una sonrisa.

-Vamos es hora de entrenar antes del desayuno.-dijo este haciendo que ella mirara la hora.

-Pero si son las cuatro y media de la mañana.-se quejó ella.

-La mejor hora para empezar el entrenamiento matutino, te espero afuera.-dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación.

Bra se vistió con algo de lentitud ya que estaba medio dormida ya que no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse tan pronto, cuando estuvo lista salió a fuera que estaba estirando un poco.

-Bra estira un poco, para que no te lesiones, sobre todo estira las piernas porque vamos a correr.-comentó Goku.

Bra no dijo nada ya que comenzó a estirar igual que él, después de un rato terminaron de estirar.

-Bra intentaré ir lento para que me puedas seguir.-dijo antes de empezar a correr más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrado, Bra comenzó a seguirle con algo de dificultad.

Después de un rato llegaron al lugar donde quería llegar Goku, aunque nada más llegar Bra se tiro al suelo para descansar un poco.

-Cinco minutos te doy para descansar Bra.-dijo Goku sentándose al lado de la media saiyan.

-Señor Goku, ¿cree usted que Pan estará bien donde este?

-Claro que si estará bien, pero exactamente no se en qué momento del pasado está, pero conociéndola está entrenando para volverse más fuerte.

-Eso me llena de esperanza para volverla a ver, espero que cuando vuelva pueda ser rival para ella.

-Ya verás que si serás rival para mi nieta, ya que eres hija de Vegeta.-comentó sonriéndola.

-Vamos a entrenar para que sea así.-dijo ella muy motivada levantándose del suelo.

-Esa es la actitud.-dijo este levantándose para después hablar.-Bra no pares de atacarme, pero yo también te atacare y mas te vale que bloques mis ataques, pero no te preocupes no te atacare muy fuerte.

-Entendido.-dijo antes de lanzarse a golpearle, intentando golpearle con una patada y después con puñetazos pero fueron bloqueados por él sin problemas, pero después él la golpeo en la cara con un puñetazo muy poco fuerte para alejarla de él unos metros.

-Vamos Bra cúbrete, cuando te vaya a golpear yo, ahora ataca.-la ordenó.

Bra se lanzo al ataque de nuevo volviendo a atacarle, pero paso lo mismo ya que no bloqueo el golpe de Goku con suficiente rapidez, pero no se rindió y volvió a atacar y defenderse de sus golpes, pero no lo conseguía, pero no se rindió hasta que no pudo más de lo cansada que estaba y cuando estaba en el suelo rugieron los estómagos de ellos.

-Venga vamos a desayunar Bra, volveremos corriendo.-dijo Goku ansioso por comer.

-Goku, no creo que llegue estoy muy cansada para volver a correr.-se quejo ella.

-Está bien usaremos el vuelo para regresar, pero mañana regresaremos corriendo.

Los dos alzaron el vuelo y regresaron a la casa del matrimonio Son, justo a tiempo cuando Chichi los iba a llamar para que desayunaran.

-Ya os iba a llamar, ya tenéis la comida preparada.-dijo ella lavándose las manos, mientras Goku entro dentro de casa para devorar la comida.

-Muchas gracias señora Son.-agradeció ella entrando en la casa para comer.

-De nada pequeña.-dijo ella también entrando para servir la comida.

 **En casa de Gohan**

Era las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando se levantaron los tres medio saiyan y salieron afuera para correr hacia un lugar que podría entrenar sin problemas, cuando llegaron los tres se transformaron en súper saiyan.

-Venga igual que ayer, los dos contra mí.-dijo Gohan a su hermano y a Trunks haciendo que los dos se lanzaran hacia él, lanzándole puñetazos y patadas siendo bloqueados a duras penas por Gohan, pero Gohan golpeo a Goten ya que no se lo esperaba lanzándole varios metros, para después impulsarse de nuevo hacia su hermano que estaba distraído peleando contra Trunks, lanzándole varios metros.

-Muy buena Goten, me has pillado totalmente desprevenido, pero no me volverás a pillar desprevenido.-dijo este yendo hacia su hermano para empezar a pelear contra él, mientras que a Trunks se le ocurrió una idea.

-Gohan, Goten, se me ha ocurrido porque no nos fusionamos Goten y yo para pelear uno contra uno.

-De acuerdo Trunks fusionémonos.-dijo este emocionado yendo donde su amigo.

-Va a ser un desafío, me gusta así estaré mejor preparado para enfrentarme contra Vegeta.

Trunks y Goten se fusionaron transformado en súper saiyan, para lanzarse contra Gohan para golpearle la cara con un puñetazo, mandándolo muchos metros lejos, pero este se incorporo y acumulo energía amarilla rodeándole el cuerpo para lanzarse contra Gotrunks para lanzar puñetazos y patadas que fueron fácilmente bloqueadas por él, no se detuvieron hasta que Gohan fue lanzado contra el suelo.

-Me es imposible derrotaros fusionados, si pudiera transformarme en súper saiyan 2, pero la última vez que lo intente casi muero.-dijo el adulto cansado y destranformandose.

-Tampoco hubieras hecho mucho más.-respondió Gotrunks muy confiado de ello.

-Si pudiera recuperar esa transformación ya lo veríais, aunque supongo yo que la podría recuperar si siguiera entrenando.-dijo pensativamente Gohan.

-Tampoco cambiaria mucho la cosa, arriba para continuar con la pelea.-ordenó Gotrunks a Gohan ansioso por seguir peleando.

-Tampoco te pases mientras peleamos u os matara Videl y mama.-les aviso este antes de volverse a transformarse en súper saiyan yendo hacia ellos para intercambiar golpes, durante un buen tiempo antes que se acabara la fusión.

Cuando acabaron descansaron unos minutos antes de volver a la casa del matrimonio para desayunar.

Después del desayuno a Gohan se le ocurrió una idea hablar con su padre a ver si se puede comunicarse con los supremos Kaioshin telepáticamente para ver cómo podría recuperar el estado místico, así que fueron hacia donde estaba él corriendo, cuando llegaron vieron a Bra intentando golpear a Goku con puñetazos y patadas antes de que este la golpeara de manera suave.

-Padre.-le llamó Gohan antes de acercarse a ellos dos.

-Hola Gohan, Goten Trunks, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó él, mientras Bra también los saludaba.

-Me preguntaba si podrías hablar telepáticamente a con los supremos Kaiosamas, para ver si podrían saber cómo recuperar el estado místico.

-Ahora lo hago hijo, Bra ponte a entrenar con Trunks o Goten.-ordenó a su alumna, mientras se concentraba para comunicarse con los dos dioses.

Bra fue hacia su hermano intentándole golpear, pero este bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad, además que no se atrevía a golpearla, mientras Goten veía a los dos hermanos entrenar.

-Supremos Kaiosamas, ¿me escucháis?-les preguntó telepáticamente.

-Te escuchamos Goku, dinos que ocurre.-le respondió el supremo Kaiosama de catorce generaciones.

-Gohan quiere saber, si hay alguna posibilidad de recuperar el estado místico.

-Mmmm lo podría recuperar volviendo a los entrenos, pero el tiempo que se recupere es entrenando más o menos un año sin parar de entrenar en la tierra, pero si entrena en una gravedad más alta ese tiempo se reduciría.-dijo el supremo Kaiosama anciano a padre e hijo a la vez con la telepatía.

-Supremo Kaiosama me escucha soy Gohan, ¿sabe usted como mi hija Pan retrocedió en el tiempo y como podría volver?-preguntó Gohan por si le podía escuchar.

-Sobre lo que ocurrió con Pan no sé cómo se dio pero lo investigare, cuando sepa algo te informare de ello, ¿algo más chicos?-preguntó este.

-De momento nada supremo Kaiosama.-dijeron padre e hijo a la vez antes de ver a Trunks ser lanzado hacia una roca por una patada de Bra.

-Toma le he dado.-gritó está muy contenta.

-Muy bien Bra y Trunks no te dejes golpear.-le dijo Goku a ambos hermanos mientras Goten se reía de su amigo.

-Gohan, ¿ahora qué harás?-preguntó su padre a su hijo.

-Supongo que estaré entrenando un tiempo por aquí y dos días antes de enfrentarme a Vegeta me meteré en la habitación del tiempo con Goten o Trunks, no le perdonare en echarme las culpas de que me controlara ese Baby.-dijo este empezando a enfurecerse por recordar ese momento.

-Algo de razón tiene Vegeta, olvidaste los entrenamientos totalmente, perdiste toda la fuerza que tenias contra Bu y contra célula ya que superaste el poder de todos, pero ahora te has convertido en un estorbo para Vegeta y para mí en combate.-dijo duramente Goku para renovar el espíritu de lucha de su hijo a demás de enfurecerle.

Gohan se transformo en súper saiyan pero Goten se iba acercarse a su padre para decirle que no le diga eso a su hermano, pero Bra le detuvo.

-Goten espera no vayas, algo planea tu padre y tu Trunks no se te ocurra intervenir.-dijo la chica saiyan.

-Enfadado Gohan, Pan debería darla vergüenza que su padre sea muy débil y no tenga espíritu de combate, además de intentarla matar con tu ridículo poder, mientas ella no tenía la intención de haceros daño y se echaba las culpas de que la tratarais como escoria…-dijo enfureciendo a su hijo transformándose en súper saiyan dos por la rabia hacia su padre y antes de golpearle.

-Vamos pelea conmigo y hazme tragarme mis palabras, porque Vegeta no será tan blando contigo.-dijo Goku transformándose en súper saiyan, antes que su hijo mayor se pusiera delante de él golpeándole con una patada fácilmente bloqueado por este y respondiéndole con un puñetazo golpeándole y tirándole al suelo.

-Vamos levántate, pronto me dará mas guerra Bra que tú Gohan.-gritó este antes de que su hijo se levantará para lanzarse a por él.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron algunos golpes, antes que Goku le golpeara en el estomago dejándole sin aire antes de tirarle al suelo de nuevo.

-Gohan tenemos casi el mismo poder así, pero eres incapaz de tocarme, ¿sabes porque no lo puedes?-preguntó Goku a su hijo.

-Porque tengo el cuerpo oxidado y tienes mucha más experiencia que yo.-dijo este levantándose en su forma base.

-Exacto hijo, pero desde luego estas muy bajo de forma, pero creo que contra vegeta ya la habrás recuperado y aumentado tus poderes si entras en la habitación del tiempo, pero entra con Gotrunks y entrenar los tres dentro de ella.

-Buena idea padre.-dijo Gohan pensando en esa idea.

-Bien, el día antes de que te enfrentes a Vegeta hacemos un torneo entre nosotros y yo por último para ver si estas preparado para enfrentarte a él.-propuso a su hijo.

-Me parece Perfecto padre, pero entrare los últimos días en la sala del tiempo Hiperbólico, con ellos dos.

-De acuerdo Gohan, Bra sigamos un rato más y volvemos a casa para comer, que no tardará mucho en llamarnos Chichi.

-Goten, Trunks vámonos.-dijo este levantando el vuelo que los otros dos le siguieron.

 **Bra: 550**

 **Gohan ssj2:**

 **Goku ssj:**

 **Trunks ssj: 27.500.000**

 **Goten ssj: 25.000.000**

 **Gotrunks ssj: 52.500.000**

 **Pan: 61.500**

 **Pan ssj: 3.075.000**

 **Piccolo: 10.500.000 lo cambie respecto al primer capítulo ya que no me di cuenta que podría derrotar fácilmente a Freezer y Freezer tenía más de 1 millón de poder de combate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 **En el pasado**

Pan estaba viendo que estaba empezando a atardecer y que sus padre iban a salir de la escuela muy pronto.

-Señor Piccolo, ¿me podría poner un traje para que no me vean la cara?-preguntó a su maestro cuando este la bloqueo varios ataques ella transformada en súper saiyan, con las pesas puestas.

-¿Para qué lo quieres hacer?-preguntó este confuso.

-Porque mi madre cuando salga de clases intentará seguir a mi padre y este la evitara volando, pero yo quiero que ella le pille.-explicó ella.

-Entiendo.-dijo sonriéndola chasqueando sus dedos para que ella estuviera vestida con el típico traje ninja que solo se la veían los ojos.

-Gracias señor Piccolo.-dijo sonriéndole antes de salir volando hacia la ciudad Satán.

Cuando llego a la secundaria estrella naranja, sintió el Ki de su padre y el de su madre que todavía seguían en la escuela, así que se acercó volando a la escuela, cuando se acercó vio que salía su padre y su madre le estaba persiguiendo, Pan los siguió con una sonrisa.

Cuando el Gohan del pasado estaba ascendiendo para subir al tejado de un edificio para despistar a su perseguidora, Pan aumento la velocidad para ponerse detrás de su padre para derribarle ya que estaba asomado viendo como la había despistado hasta que sintió como le derribo su futura hija hacia el suelo mientras ella gritaba llamando la atención de Videl, pero Gohan se suspendió en el aire antes de chocarse en el suelo.

-¡Que divertido esto hay que volverlo a repetir!-exclamó Pan divertida ante una asombrada Videl y un confuso Gohan.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres y porque has hecho eso?-preguntó Gohan poniéndose en pose de lucha por si acaso.

-No te preocupes no soy enemiga, adiós.-dijo entre risas Pan haciendo que se iba de allí entre risas.

-Espera.-dijo Gohan antes que Videl le palmeara la espalda con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciéndole recorrer al medio saiyan un escalofrió.

-Así que vienes volando desde la montaña Paoz, vas a hacer lo que diga si no se lo contare a todos.-dijo entre palmadas.

-También es el guerrero dorado.-dijo Pan volviendo a acercarse a sus padres de nuevo entre risas y volviéndose a marcharse.

-Mejor me lo pones, haces lo que yo diga o se lo cuento a todos.-dijo sin parar de palmearle la espalda.

-De acuerdo, como digas Videl.-dijo este asustado porque se lo dijera a alguien y corriera la voz sobre ello y sobre todo lo que le harían su madre y Bulma asustándole más.

-Ya me lo pensaré, mañana te lo diré, adiós.-dijo entre risas.

Todo eso lo vio Pan entre risas arriba del edificio que derribo a su padre, pero pensó en ir a hablar con su madre y si pudiese ver a su abuelo también, así que fue hacia la mansión de su abuelo.

Cuando llego volando despisto a la seguridad que había vigilando la casa de su abuelo, entro de la casa, se dio cuenta que su abuelo estaba viendo un video sobre la batalla de Célula, así que se le ocurrió una idea para asustarle.

Pan se quito la capucha de ninja que tenia puesta para que se viese su cara y con cuidado se puso detrás de él para decirle al oído bu, haciéndole gritar como una niña del susto que le dio, haciendo que su futura nieta se descojonara de él, para suerte de Pan no lo escucharon los de seguridad.

-¿Quién eres y porque te pareces a mi Videl?-preguntó confuso al notar que tenía un gran parecido con su hija Videl.

-Bueno es muy difícil de explicarlo, básicamente soy tu nieta del futuro.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ahhhh, te diría que es imposible, pero eres muy parecida a mi Videl.-dijo pensativamente.

-Por cierto abuelo a mi padre no le puedes derrotar ya que es el niño ese que estás viendo sobre el combate contra célula.-dijo antes de abrazar a su abuelo, justamente cuando entro Videl dentro de la casa viéndoles.

-¿Tu no eras la de hace un rato?-preguntó Videl al ver la vestimenta de Pan.

-Sí mamá.-se le escapó a Pan sin darse cuenta, mientras seguía abrazada a su abuelo.

-¿Por qué me llamas mama?-preguntó ella confusa haciendo ver a Pan su error.

-Bueno es una larga historia pero en resumen vengo del futuro mama.-explicó Pan a su futura madre, pero que a ella no la convencía lo que decía ella.

Satan le pego una colleja floja a su nieta, para ver si su hija tenía ese instinto maternal de casi todas las madres.

-Papa no la golpees no ves que es una niña.-dijo ella instintivamente haciendo reír los otros dos.

-Mama, ¿Qué habías pensado para chantajear a papa?-preguntó a su madre apartándose de su abuelo para abrazar a su madre para después darla un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Gohan es tu padre?-preguntó confusa.

-Si claro también me puedo transformar en súper saiyan.-dijo alejándose un poco de su madre, para transformándose en súper saiyan dejando sorprendido a padre e hija.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya te lo explicara papa en su debido tiempo jejeje.-dijo ella antes de destransformandose con una risilla.

-No es un truco.-dijeron sorprendidos ellos dos.

-No abuelo, mi padre ya os lo explicara, mamá chantajéale con que te enseñe a volar y dile que participe en el próximo torneo.

-De acuerdo eso haré, ¿Por qué con eso?-preguntó algo confusa.

-Porque la abuela Chichi le obligara a entrenar y a participar, y mi abuelo volverá para competir por un día, aunque yo también competiré para conseguir ese dinero para la abuela.

-Comprendo, pero ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Pan, mamá no digas nada sobre mí, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa en el torneo.

-Está bien, confiare en ti.-dijo ella sonriéndola haciendo que su hija la abrazara, enterrando su cara en el cuello de de su madre aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Satan no lo resistió más y las abrazó también, mientras decía algo que hermosas son, Pan no lo soportó más antes de comenzar a llorar recordando con Baby destrozó su familia al poseerles, matando a su abuelo y por ultimo ordenar a su padre que la asesinara que por poco no logro, mientras ella lloraba Videl comenzó a acariciarla la espalda reconfontandola poco a poco, mientras Satán la acariciaba su pelo calmándola también.

-Lo siento por ponerme a llorar.-dijo ella con los ojos rojos al rato separándose un poco de su madre, antes que su abuelo la diera unos pañuelos para limpiarse un poco la cara.

-No pasa nada hija, por cierto no te estarán esperando al ver que ya era de noche.-preguntó a su hija al ver que ya era casi de noche.

-Mierda Piccolo se va a enfadar.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta para irse volando al templo de Kamisama.

-¿Qué la habrá pasado a la pobre?-se preguntó a si misma Videl pensando un motivo por el cual su hija lloro.

-No te preocupes Videl, la veremos de nuevo en el torneo de artes marciales y nos lo contará ya lo veras.-dijo Satán a su hija abrazándola por el hombro antes de besarla en la cabeza.

Cuando Pan llegó al templo de Kamisama, la estaba esperando Piccolo, mientras meditaba.

-Pensaba que no ibas a volver, ¿Qué te entretuvo?-preguntó el namekiano dejando de meditar.

-Bueno, fui a casa de mi abuelo Satán, para verle y ya de paso convencer a mi madre para que chantajee a mi padre enseñándola a volar y que participe en el siguiente torneo.

-De acuerdo, ve a cenar.-dijo este con un suspiro viendo como su pupila desapareció nada más que termino la frase.

 **En el futuro**

Era casi de noche cuando Bra y Goku llegaron a casa de este último y les estaban esperando unas furiosas Chichi y Bulma, haciendo que a ellos dos les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda al verlas.

-Goku, ¿nos puedes explicar como venís tan tarde?-preguntaron las dos mujeres gritándole.

-Mamá, señora Son, fue culpa mía ya que quería seguir entrenando un poco más.-respondió Bra salvando a su maestro de la furia de ellas.

-No te sobre esfuerces cariño, te he dejado ropa de entrenamiento.-dijo Bulma con un tono más dulce a su hija.

-Pues como no entréis dentro la comida se enfriara.-dijo Chichi un suspiro antes que su marido entro como un rayo para poder devorar la comida, pero su alumna le siguió para empezar a devorar la comida.

Las dos amigas entraron dentro de la casa después de un suspiro al ver la actitud de ellos dos, cuando entraron vieron a Bra obligar a su maestro a lavarse las manos, ya que quería devorar la comida.

-Al menos tu hija no pierde los modales para comer.-comentó Chichi a su amiga, viendo como la otra peli azul estaba arrastrando a su esposo.

-Eso es raro entre saiyan, Vegeta nunca lo hace, Trunks rara vez, pero ella siempre lo hace.-respondió ella.

-Mi Gohan y Goten suelen hacerlo, aunque mi Pan también lo hacía.-dijo con algo de pena recordando a su nieta.

-Pero Bra, no hacía falta que me levantaras para lavarme las manos.-se quejó Goku saliendo del baño y sentándose en la silla.

-Para que no te escaquearas de lavártelas.-dijo haciendo lo mismo que su maestro.

-Bra cariño, te he traído varios trajes de entrenamiento que te he hecho.-dijo dándola una capsula con ellos.

-Gracias mamá.-dijo sonriéndola antes de volver a empezar a comer.

-Bulma, tu hija va progresando mucho en poco tiempo, hoy consiguió golpear a Trunks, aunque Trunks solo se defendió de ella, pero aun así tiene un gran potencial-explicó a su amiga después de comer.

-Confió en ti y mas te vale que no te excedas con ella.-le amenazó su amiga peliazul haciendo que el ser más poderoso del universo se asustara.

-No te preocupes mamá estaré bien, así le daré una buena sorpresa a papa que le gustara.

-Confió en ti pequeña en tu maestro no tanto.-dijo sonriendo a su hija, mientras a su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bulma confía en Goku, no correrá ningún peligro si está con él.-intermedio por su esposo, para que la otra mujer dejara de fulminarle con la mirada.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya nos veremos en dos semanas, cariño no le diré nada a tu padre sobre tu entrenamiento.-dijo levantándose de la mesa igual que los demás.

-Gracias mamá.-dijo Bra abrazando a su madre para darla un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada hija.- respondió Bulma a su hija también besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos madre e hija se separaron para que Bulma se fuera a casa, mientras los Son y Bra se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Bra fue la primera en levantarse ya que estaba entusiasmada por empezar el entrenamiento, así que se puso un traje de entrenamiento de lo que la hizo su madre, que era al estilo de su padre una camiseta de tirantes morado, con unos pantalones morados y un cinturón de color naranja.

-Me gusta.-comentó para ella misma después de verse al espejo que había en la habitación.

-Bra ya veo que ya estas lista, empecemos con el entrenamiento matutino, por cierto te queda bien ese traje de entrenamiento.-comentó el saiyan cuando abrió la puerta viéndola ya despierta.

-Genial vamos a entrenar.-dijo entusiasmada al saiyan haciéndole sonreír, antes de ir hacia la puerta de la casa para marcharse corriendo al mismo sitio donde estuvieron el día anterior y cuando llegaron allí Bra se lanzó hacia él para intentarle golpear con un puñetazo en la cara, pero fue esquivado fácilmente por él, después lanzó una patada en la cara algo lenta para que la diera tiempo a esquivarla o a pararla cosa que logro justo a tiempo, para después empezar a intercambiar golpes, aunque Goku tenía algo de cuidado con golpearla demasiado fuerte, para no sentir después la furia de su esposa y de su amiga.

Llego un punto que Goku golpeo a Bra mandándola al suelo, aunque no la golpeo muy fuerte, pero lo que no se esperaba él que se levantará tan rápido para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Después de unos minutos más Goku volvió a mandar a Bra al suelo, pero ella estaba jadeando de lo cansada que estaba, ya que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-Bra, me has sorprendido que antes te levantaras tan rápido, ya que estas mejorando muchísimo en poco tiempo.-comentó él descendiendo para quedar al lado de su discípula.

-Gracias señor Goku.-dijo ella entre jadeos.

-De nada, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, nos juntaremos con Gohan, Goten y tu hermano para que hagáis un especie de torneo y el que se clasifique luchara contra mí, pero tu lucharas con todos, pero eso será en unos días, para que ellos tres y tu consigáis poneros en forma.-comentó mientras se tumbaba al lado de ella.

-Genial así puedo patear el culo de mi hermano.-dijo contenta para después ponerse de pie.-Continuemos señor Goku, quiero darles una buena batalla a Goten y Gohan.

-Me gusta tu aptitud.-dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo para empezar a entrenar otro buen rato hasta la hora del desayuno.

 **Bra: 750**

 **Goku: 55.000.500**

 **Pan: 62.000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **En el pasado**

Pan se levantó más pronto de lo normal, para salir afuera para calentar un poco antes de empezar entrenar ella por su cuenta lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire con rapidez un buen rato, ya que Piccolo estaba viéndola mientras diseñaba en su cabeza el plan de entrenamiento con ella, cuando terminó de diseñarlo la llamó.

-Pan, ven un momento.

La saiyan se acercó al namekiano con curiosidad para ver que quería.

-Pan, se me ha ocurrido otro entrenamiento para ti, pero no será en el templo será por los alrededores.-dijo escuetamente el namekiano.

-¿En qué consistirá mi entrenamiento?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad antes que la sonara el estomago.

-Te lo explicó después que desayunes.-dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina, pero su alumna fue allí corriendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron fuera de nuevo y Piccolo dijo un escueto sígueme antes de volar para comenzar a descender por la torre de Karin, seguido por Pan, cuando llegaron al inicio de la torre de Karin descendieron al suelo.

-Pan tu entrenamiento será subir la torre hasta el templo sin volar, pero con pesas pesadas y cuando llegues arriba comerás.

-Genial, estoy impaciente señor Piccolo por empezar.-dijo ella casi saltando.

Piccolo chasqueo sus dedos haciéndola aparecer unos pesos parecidos a los de ayer ya que estos eran algo más pesados, haciendo que ella casi se cayera por el peso, aun así intento andar como podía.

-También tienes prohibido transformarte en súper saiyan, cuando llegues arriba nos veremos.-dijo el Namekiano antes de prender el vuelo hacia el templo.

Pan le vio como emprendía el vuelo, así que como podía empezó a caminar hacia la torre para comenzar a ascender por ella, pero la costaba mucho andar ya que tardó unos minutos llegar a ella cuando estaba cerca de ella cuando descendió con su maestro.

Cuando Pan llego a la torre miro hacia arriba y pensó madre mía, esto va a costar, antes de empezar a escalar poco a poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esos pesos.

 **En el futuro varios días después**

Bra, Goku, Goten, Trunks y Gohan, estaban en un enorme claro de un valle, para hacer la especie de torneo entre ellos, aunque los primeros en pelear lo decidieron a suertes que salieron Bra con Goten.

Los dos adversarios se pusieron en posición de combate, pero Bra no tardó mucho en lanzarse al ataque, intentando golpearle con una patada en la cara que fue fácilmente bloqueada por él, pero este contraataco lanzándola una patada en la cara de ella pero fue bloqueada por ella y agarro la pierna de él para empezar a girar para lanzarle hacia unas rocas enormes rompiéndolas.

-No lo haces mal Bra.-dijo este apartando las rocas con su Ki, para después levantarse y lanzarse al ataque hacia ella.

Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de manera rápida, Goten la mando de un puñetazo mas fuerte de lo que tenía pensado haciéndola atravesar varias rocas, todos se preocuparon por Bra y se imaginaron a Bulma repartiendo dolor a los cuatro, pero Bra aparto las rocas con sus manos sorprendiéndoles, aunque estaba algo magullada y desorientada por el golpe.

Los cuatro suspiraron tranquilos al verla que estaba bien, pero Goten se despisto cuando ella se recupero de golpe que le dio este, ya que fue hacia él con rapidez antes de golpearle con toda su fuerza en la cara de un puñetazo, haciéndole atravesar varias rocas.

Goten aparto las rocas con su Ki, para ir con rapidez hacia Bra, para empezar a intercambiar golpes, mientras se elevaban en el cielo, mientras no paraban de intercambiar golpes.

-Bra ha avanzado mucho en estos días, la has entrenado bien padre.-comentó Gohan a su padre, mientras seguía viendo la pelea entre su hermano y ella.

-Si se ha esforzado bastante estos días, menos mal que ha convencía a tu madre y a Bulma si no hubieran descargado toda su furia sobre mí, por entrenar tanto.

-Mi padre se va a sorprender bastante del poder de Bra aunque sea muy bajo todavía, ha aumentado bastante en poco tiempo.-comentó Trunks, viendo como luchaba su hermana y ponía una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre cuando se divertía en un combate.

Goten mando al suelo a Bra causando una gran polvareda, haciendo que este se preocupara de haberla hecho daño, pero de repente se escucho.

-KAME KAME HA.-grito Bra haciendo la técnica que la enseño su maestro, pero no alcanzó por muy poco a Goten, para aparecer a su espalda y noquearla con un suave golpe en la nuca y sujetándola por la cintura para que no se golpeara contra el suelo, así que la cargo y la llevó donde estaban los demás.

Goten con cuidado la deposito en el suelo, mientras su padre dijo.

-Trunks, Gohan os toca a vosotros.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate, para después lanzarse Trunks al ataque para empezar a intercambiar ataques rápidos, haciendo que empezaran a levantarse en el aire, hasta que se golpearon a la vez de un puñetazo cada uno en la cara saliendo uno para cada dirección, pero Gohan fue rápido y se incorporo en el aire con rapidez y fue hacia el pelimorado que también se incorporo pero no con la suficiente rapidez ya que Gohan le golpeo con un rodillazo en la cara, mandándolo contra el suelo.

-Goten, ¿puedo preguntarte porque te has controlado tanto contra Bra?-preguntó Goku a su hijo mientras observaba el combate entre ellos dos.

-No sé porque pero la veo como alguien débil y a quien proteger, aunque ahora mismo este entrenando para volverse fuerte y pelear contra Pan, no evita que sienta eso, no porque sea chica ni nada parecido, ya que con Pan no había que preocuparse ya que siempre ha sido fuerte.-se sinceró Goten con su padre, mientras que su mejor amigo y hermano intercambiaban golpes.

-En esos temas sabes que soy muy malo, pero creo que sientes algo por Bra, eso descúbrelo y si tienes sentimientos por ella mas te vale entrenar.-advirtió a su hijo conociendo al otro saiyan lo que pasaría si Bra tiene un pretendiente.

-De acuerdo padre.-dijo este asustado de lo que le haría vegeta si se entera que tiene sentimientos por Bra y no está preparado para ello haciendo que sudara.

Gohan golpeo en el abdomen de Trunks dejándole unos segundos sin aire, para después golpearle hacia el suelo con un golpe con sus dos manos, rompiendo varias rocas, Trunks recupero el aliento, para después levitar las rocas con su Ki mientras se transformaba en súper saiyan obligado a Gohan a transformarse también en súper saiyan.

Bra empezó a recuperar el sentido poco a poco, cuando lo recupero fue donde estaban padre e hijo mirando el combate.

-¿Quién va ganando Goten?-preguntó algo desorientada al otro medio saiyan.

-Van igualados Bra, perdona por dejarte inconsciente así.-se disculpó con ella.

-No pasa nada Goten.-dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Gohan y Trunks se movían tan rápido intercambiando golpes que Bra era incapaz de seguirlos con la mirada.

-Bra no les intentes seguir solo con tu vista, usa todos los sentidos para seguirles.-explicó Goten al darse cuenta que no ella no seguía el combate.

Bra cerró los ojos para probar lo que decía Goten al principio no veía nada hasta que empezó a verlos y a seguirles.

Gohan consiguió encajar un puñetazo en el abdomen con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle inconsciente, después le cogió para llevarle donde estaban los demás y dejarle descansar donde deposito Goten a Bra.

-Buen combate Gohan, te has esforzado mucho estos días para recuperar la forma, si sigues así el resto de los días que quedan le darás una gran pelea a vegeta,

-Gracias padre, ¿te importa que pelee con Bra yo ahora y después peleo contra ti?

-Por mí no me importa…-dijo pero justamente cuando iba a preguntarla ella exclamo.

-Claro peleemos Gohan.-dijo ella emocionada por pelear contra él.

-Empecemos Bra.-dijo este poniéndose en posición de combate después de destrasformarse para luchar contra ella.

Bra se lanzo hacia él intentándole golpear con una patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por Gohan e intento golpearla con una patada, cosa que fue apenas bloqueada por ella, pero ella cogió el pie de este para empezar a girar unas pocas vueltas para después lanzarle.

Pero este se incorporo en el aire, para lanzarse al ataque hacia la chica, pero ella ya fue hacia él ya que empezó a esquivar puñetazos y patadas de ella, ya que no le daba tregua con sus ataques, hasta que los bloqueo y empezó a lanzarla puñetazos algo lentos para evitar darla con mucha fuerza, pero que a ella la costaba esquivarlos, ya que había ataques de él que la rozaban, hasta que uno la golpeo mandándola hacia el suelo, ya que estaban en el aire, pero antes de llegar a chocar contra esta se freno antes de impactar.

-Me rindo, no me quiero perder la pelea entre Gohan y el señor Goku, ademas ahora no tengo nada que hacer contra él.-dijo ella volviendo donde estaban los demás.

-Bra después de nuestra pelea, te tocara pelear contra tu hermano.-dijo Goku con una sonrisa ya que quería pelear contra su hijo.

-Vale señor Goku.-respondió poniéndose al lado de Goten, mientras Goku fue hacia su hijo.

Gohan se transformo en súper saiyan 2 directamente, mientras que Goku en súper saiyan como en la anterior pelea entre padre e hijo, Goku se apareció justamente delante de él para lanzarle un puñetazo, que fue esquivado por este, para después cogerle del brazo y lanzarle por los aires, mientras se desaparecía para golpear a su padre con una patada para lanzarle al suelo

-Muy bien Gohan, así me gusta estas en plenas facultades para luchar contra vegeta, pero tu poder está muy alejado de él por ahora, pero eso hay solución.-dijo Goku antes de transformarse en súper saiyan 2, haciendo que su hijo sintiera que su diferencia de poder ahora mismo es abismal.

-El poder de vegeta en súper saiyan 2 será un poco menor que el mío, así que debes entrenar más duro, ahora luchemos en nuestro estado base Gohan, pero tu transfórmate en súper saiyan.

Gohan respiro profundamente antes de des transformarse a súper saiyan, mientras que Goku se des transformó a su estado base, para después lanzarse a por su hijo que también fue hacia su padre, cuando se encontraron comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a muchísima velocidad, hasta que se golpearon padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

-Buen golpe hijo.-dijo este antes de golpearle en la boca del estomago de su hijo dejándole sin aire.

Goku espero que su hijo recuperara el aliento antes de volver a empezar a pelear con él, intercambiando golpes muy rápidos, pero Gohan consiguió coger el punto débil de Goku que es su cola de saiyan, debilitándole, siendo fácil que Gohan lo llevara donde estaban los demás dejándolo en el suelo.

-Tramposo te has aprovechado de mi punto débil.-se quejó este con un pequeño puchero causando la risa de todos incluido Trunks que se había recuperado de su inconsciencia.

-Venga Bra te toca contra Trunks.-dijo Gohan entre carcajadas haciendo que los dos hermanos sonrieran aunque Trunks estaba algo asustado de hacerla daño.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición de combate antes de que Bra se lanzara al ataque intentando golpear a su hermano que solo esquivaba ya que tenía miedo de pelear con ella.

-Trunks no te preocupes de hacerla daño es una chica fuerte.-gritó Goku para que el pelimorado se le pasara el miedo de golpear a su hermana.

-Ya pero la veo muy delicada.-respondió girándose un momento haciendo que su hermana le pegara un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo un poco lejos pero se incorporo rápidamente en el aire.

-Mira Trunks, puedo parecer delicada, pero no muchas chicas pueden decir que es más fuerte que yo, sé que no soy como Pan, pero quiero volverme fuerte como ella y lo que haces no me ayuda en ningún momento.-le gritó Bra para que su hermano dejara de estar asustado de golpearla

Trunks respiro profundamente antes de ir hacia su hermana intentándola golpear con patadas y puñetazos que los esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, pero ella bloqueo dos golpes de Trunks para contraatacar ella, pero este la agarró de sus puños, pero ella lanzó un rodillazo a la cara de él, que fue esquivado por él y soltó las manos de ella y esta lanzó un patada a la cara consiguiéndole dar.

-No es lo que quería pero desde luego algo es algo.-dijo Goku a sus hijos, mientras seguía viendo el combate.

Intercambiaban golpes los dos hermanos y por la cara de ambos estaban disfrutando el pelear entre ellos, así que Trunks se iba soltando, hasta que Trunks con un gancho golpeo en la boca del estomago dejándola sin aire y la sujeto por los hombros como hizo hace bastante tiempo a Goten en el torneo de artes marciales.

-Ríndete Bra o me obligaras a dejarte inconsciente.

-Está bien pero ya me lo pagaras, me rindo.-dijo haciendo que su hermano la soltara y fueron donde estaba los demás.

-Bueno volvamos a casa a comer.-dijo Goku por su estomago ya que tenía hambre, haciendo que los demás se reirán y se fueran al monte Paoz para comer.

 **En el pasado**

Gohan llegó a la preparatoria y cuando paso por la zona de las taquillas se encontró a Videl pero Gohan no la vio hasta que ella no cerro de un portazo la taquilla, ya que este se dio cuenta de Videl.

-Buenos días Videl.-dijo este sonriendo nervioso.

-Buenos días Gohan, no voy a decir nada a nadie que eres el guerrero dorado, con dos condiciones.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos asustándole más de lo que ella le pediría.

-Mis condiciones son que participes en el torneo de artes marciales dentro de 3 meses y que me enseñes a volar o si no prepárate que se lo contare a todos.

-Está bien, está bien te enseñare a volar y participare en el torneo.-dijo rindiéndose ante ella.

-Genial, dime donde vives y mañana iré a tu casa para que me enseñes a volar.

-Está bien.-dijo antes de decirla donde vivía y pensaba como se lo iba a tomar su madre.

Los dos se fueron a clase corriendo ya que se dieron cuenta que llegaban tarde, y después siguieron teniendo un día normal.

 **Con Pan**

Pan consiguió llegar a la torre de Kamisama casi al anochecer muerta de hambre y nada más llegar arriba se quito las pesas con algo de dificultad y cuando la vio Piccolo la dijo que le atacase cuando se quito ella las pesas.

-Joer estoy muerta de hambre señor Piccolo.-se quejo ella con un puchero haciendo sonreír al namekiano.

-Una pelea corta y podrás comer.-dijo ella pensando en toda la comida que se iba a comer y eso la hizo ponerse de pie ya sin una pesa.

Piccolo esperó a que ella se lanzara a por él cosa que no tardo en hacer ella, pero se movió a una velocidad mayor de lo que se pensaba él y de lo que estaba acostumbrada ella ya que lo golpeo con su puño mandándole a volar pero este se incorporo.

-Buen golpe Pan, mañana tendrás un entrenamiento parecido ya puedes irte a comer.-dijo nada mas decir lo ultimo ella desapareció de allí hacia la cocina,

 **Pan antes de empezar el entrenamiento: 62.100**

 **Pan después del entrenamiento 69.100**

 **Pan: 3.455.000**

 **Bra antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 1.500**

 **Bra después del entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 3.000**

 **Gohan estado base antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan:1.500.000**

 **Gohan ssj: 75.000.000**

 **Gohan ssj2:**

 **Gohan estado base después del entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 1.505.000**

 **Goten estado base antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 1.000.000**

 **Goten ssj: 50.000.000**

 **Goten estado base despues de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 1.005.000**

 **Trunks estado base antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan 1.002.000**

 **Trunks ssj: 50.100.000**

 **Trunks estado base después de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 1.006.000**

 **Goku estado base antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 55.010.000**

 **Goku ssj:**

 **Goku ssj2:**

 **Goku estado base después del entrenamiento con el resto de saiyan: 55.015.000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **En el pasado**

Gohan cuando llego a su casa después de avisar a sus amigos, pero cuando fue a decírselo a su mentor, cuando estaba sobrevolando la torre se dio cuenta que alguien estaba escalándola pero no le dio mucha importancia y fue hacia la torre para contarle sobre el torneo y después se fue, pero cuando llego a casa entro con nerviosismo por lo que diría su madre respecto a la visita de Videl y del torneo.

-Mamá hay un torneo en tres meses, el premio será de veinte millones según me dijeron, ¿puedo participar?-le preguntó a su madre nervioso.

-Si puedes participar hijo.-dijo Chichi dándole permiso a su hijo.

-¿Enserio madre?-preguntó este emocionado.

-Si claro, el dinero se nos está acabando y necesitamos ese dinero.

-Gohan me escuchas soy yo, me han dado permiso para permanecer un día en la tierra y lo aprovechare para ir al torneo y ayudaros a conseguir el premio.-dijo Goku comunicándose desde el otro mundo atreves de Kaito.

-Genial padre, se lo diré a todos que vienes ese día.-dijo Gohan emocionado.

-Mi Goku vendrá por un día como me vera.-se dijo a si misma chichi.

-Hasta ese día hijo, me pondré a entrenar duro para ese día.-se despidió de su familia.

-¿Gohan quien era?-preguntó Goten con curiosidad.

-Ah es verdad que no lo conoces era papa, vaya sorpresa que se llevara cuando regrese y le conocerás ese día Goten.

-Genial yo también le quiero conocer.

-Por cierto madre, vendrá una compañera de clase, para que la enseñe a volar y fue la misma que me comento sobre lo del torneo.-explicó a su madre rascándose la cabeza.

-Más la vale que no tenga otras intenciones contigo, pero puede venir.-dijo ella protectora con su hijo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Gohan y Goten salieron pronto para empezar a entrenar antes que llegará Videl, cuando llegaron a un sitio idóneo para entrenar Gohan hizo pedazos una enorme roca para convertirla en piedras y después le explicó a su hermano lo que iban a hacer y hizo una raya en el suelo y Goten tiro con todas sus fuerzas y su hermano mayor la esquivo por los pelos haciendo que hiciera otra marca en el suelo más alejado y empezó a tirar las piedras hasta que se detuvo un momento.

-¿Pasa algo Goten?-le preguntó Gohan preocupado por él.

-Nada hermano yo también me transformare en súper saiyan.-dijo sorprendiendo a su hermano soltando un como antes que se transformara en súper saiyan.

-¿Desde cuándo te puedes transformar? Porque a papa, Vegeta y a mí nos costó muchísimo.

-No me acuerdo, jejeje.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Por qué no me sorprende que no te acuerdes.-dijo antes de escuchar como un helicóptero y verlo que se dirigía a su casa así que supuso que era Videl.

-Goten volvamos Videl acaba de llegar.-dijo volviendo a su estado base al igual que su hermano pequeño para volver a su casa corriendo.

 **Mientras con Videl**

Videl cuando se bajo de su helicóptero y lo encogió en la capsula, se dio cuenta que era una mujer pero cuando iba a hablar la corto ella.

-¿Tú eres la compañera de mi Gohan?

-Si supongo que usted es su madre, señora vengo a que me enseñe a volar.-dijo con educación.

-Algo de eso dijo ayer, pero tengo la sensación que quieres algo con mi Gohan.-dijo Chichi acercándose a Videl haciendo que ella mirara a los lados buscando a Gohan.

-Ahora volverá mi Gohan se había ido a entrenar con su hermano.-explicó Chichi a la chica.

-Vale le esperare aquí.-dijo esperando a su compañero de clases afuera de la casa.

-Es verdad que el premio de ganar el torneo será de veinte millones.-preguntó Chichi con curiosidad.

-Si es esa cantidad, aunque este año lo han dividido en dos categorías infantil y adulto, el premio de infantil es de diez millones y el adulto veinte millones.-explicó haciendo que a su futura nuera se la iluminaran los ojos.

Gohan y Goten justamente volvieron a su casa cuando llegaron vieron a Videl de pie, mientras que su madre tenía los ojos iluminados y se sorprendieron por ello.

-Ya volvimos madre, hola Videl.-dijo Gohan algo nervioso ya que llamo la atención de su madre.

-Goten, Gohan entrenar bien duro para conseguirme los treinta millones en el torneo, me ha explicado Videl que han dividido la categoría en dos y el infantil son diez millones, más los veinte millones que me conseguirán vuestro padre o tu Gohan.-dijo Chichi entusiasmada, haciendo que sus hijos asintieran con la cabeza,

-Pan tenía razón con ella.-pensó Videl para decir-Venga vamos Gohan enséñame a volar

-Eso Gohan enséñame a mí también.-le pidió su hermano también.

-Está bien, mamá vendremos a la hora de la comida.-dijo este llevándoles a un claro.

Gohan empezó a explicarla los conceptos para volar, pero Videl no lo entendía.

-Gohan, ¿Qué es el Ki?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esto Videl.-dijo Goten lanzando una bola de Ki haciendo una pequeña explosión sorprendiéndola.

-Exacto Goten.-dijo Gohan.

-Debe ser un truco.-dijo ella mirando directamente a Gohan.

-No si quieres lo hago yo también, pero primero debes aprender a controlar el Ki para poder volar.-dijo este nerviosamente.

-¿Y si no la tengo?-preguntó ella algo triste.

-Todos la tenemos no te preocupes, Goten ve a jugar por ahí, después te sigo ayudando.-dijo a su hermano antes de irse a jugar por allí.

-Videl se hace así.-dijo Gohan creando una bola pequeña de energía, para después añadir.- Ahora hazla tú.

Videl intento hacerlo pero se estaba frustrando al no conseguirlo y se estaba desconcentrando.

-Videl te tienes que concentrarte, para hacer salir a tu Ki.-la aconsejo Gohan.

Videl intento relajarse pero al final después de unos minutos se relajo completamente haciendo que su Ki fluyera por su cuerpo para crear una pequeña bola de energía.

-Bien Videl lo has conseguido.-dijo Gohan muy contento al verla crear una bola de energía haciendo que ella se desconcentrara y se disipara.

-Hermano, Videl a comer.-grito Goten llamándoles a comer.

Todo paso igual que en la serie el resto del día con ellos, pero Pan estaba teniendo otro entrenamiento difícil ya que Piccolo la volvió a poner pesas y esta vez tenía que nadar con ellas puestas de una isla a otra y volver así durante dos horas.

Aunque al principio la costó mucho no hundirse y nadar, pero al cabo de unos minutos consiguió evitar que se hundiera y centrarse en nadar solo.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento Piccolo la dejo descansar un rato, mientras la explicaba en qué consistía su siguiente entrenamiento que era correr varias horas con las pesas y después lucharían toda la tarde.

 **En el futuro varios días después**

Gohan, Goten y Trunks se disponían a entrenar en un claro cuando llego Bra volando, hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Bra no deberías estar con mi padre entrenando?-preguntó Goten a la peliazul con curiosidad

-Bueno el señor Goku tuvo que atender unas cosas que le pidió tu madre y mi madre, así que vine aquí para entrenar.

-Vale Bra ponte con Goten y yo me pongo con Trunks.-dijo Gohan sonriendo a la chica.

-Perfecto Gohan.-dijo ella emocionada por entrenar con Goten.

Las dos parejas de entrenamiento se pusieron a entrenar alejadas de la una a la otra, Gohan y Trunks de manera intensa y Goten y Bra menos intensa que los otros dos.

Goten y Bra intercambiaban golpes de manera rápida, pero Goten tenía cuidado de no golpearla demasiado fuerte, cosa que la hacía enfadarse y le golpeo en el abdomen aunque no le hizo mucho daño pero hacia que peleara teniendo menos cuidado con ella.

-Goten, ¿me ayudas a transformarme en súper saiyan sin que se enteren los demás?-le preguntó a este cuando la tiro hacia el suelo y cogía aliento para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Te ayudaré Bra, será una gran sorpresa para tu padre.-aceptó ayudarla Goten, haciendo que ella le sonriera con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el semisaiyan se sonrojara un poco por pensar lo guapa que es.

-Muchas gracias Goten, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Tienes que expulsar Ki y pensar en algo que te enfurezca mucho, por ejemplo que Baby hubiese asesinado a Trunks o a alguien que quisieras.-explicó Goten, haciendo que Bra empezara a imaginarse unas cosas en su cabeza.

Bra se imagino que todavía seguía siendo controlada por Baby y este ordenara a asesinar a todos sus amigos humanos y esta los asesinara, para después cambiar la escena para ayudar a Gohan por órdenes de Baby para asesinar y esta vez asesinarla entre él y ella.

Goten vio como ella empezaba a expulsar Ki y como su aura se estaba volviéndose dorada, mientras su pelo comenzaba a levantarse y ponerse de punta.

Bra después de la escena que mataban entre Gohan y ella a Pan, paso la escena a su casa y esta vez Baby la ordeno asesinar a sus abuelos maternos, cosa que hizo sin compasión y después asesino a su hermano por la espalda, para después asesinar a su madre haciendo que gritara de furia haciendo que sus ojos se volviesen verdes y su cabello rubio en punta y con un aura dorado sorprendiendo a Goten ya que no se imaginaba que ella lo consiguiese tan fácil y al primer intento.

-Bra, ¿Cómo te sientes por transformarte por primera vez en súper saiyan?-preguntó este sorprendido.

-Lo que siento una fuerza increíble recorre mis venas y me siento capaz de cualquier cosa, continuemos entrenando Goten.

 **Gohan pasado poder base: 600.000**

 **Gohan pasado ssj: 30.000.000**

 **Goten pasado poder base:80.000**

 **Goten pasado ssj: 4.000.000**

 **Videl pasado:15**

 **Goten futuro poder base: 1.100.000**

 **Goten futuro ssj: 55.000.000**

 **Bra estado base: 2.000**

 **Bra ssj: 100.000**

 **Siento el retraso y que el capitulo sea mas corto de lo que quería, pero el siguiente capitulo habrá un salto temporal hasta que vaya a empezar el torneo de artes marciales eso en el pasado y en el futuro próximamente el combate entre Gohan y vegeta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **En el pasado**

Paso el tiempo hasta que el día del torneo llegó, Piccolo y Pan fueron por su cuenta a donde se celebraba el torneo, Piccolo esperaba a sus amigos, Pan fue a buscar a su madre que estaba buscando a su padre y la encontró hablado con un chico rubio.

-Hola buenos días, ¿me puedes decir donde es el vestuario del torneo de artes marciales?-preguntó a su madre cuando se acerco a ella, entendiendo que Pan lo hacía aposta para que dejara de hablar con él.

-Claro, ven conmigo yo te llevaré allí.-dijo Videl ofreciéndola la mano que Pan no dudo en coger yéndose las dos de allí.

-Videl no te vayas.-grito quejándose el rubio.

-Mamá estabas buscando a papa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Pan a su madre cuando se alejaron del rubio.

-Sí, ¿sabes donde esta?-preguntó ella

-Si siento el Ki de él muy cerca, junto al del abuelo.-dijo antes de ellas lo vieran junto a Goku, Krillin.

-¡Gohan!-grito Videl acercándose a él llevando casi a rastras a su hija.

-Hola Videl, ¿la niña que llevas de la mano quién es?-preguntó este con curiosidad.

-Es una niña que quiere ir a los vestuarios y la estaba llevando hacia allí, pero quiero hablar contigo un momento.-dijo ella inventándose una excusa rápidamente y mintiéndole.

-Oh vaya, hablemos entonces, te importa ir con ellos.-dijo primero a Videl y después a Pan.

-Para nada.-dijo yendo donde Goku para cogerle la mano que este se la cogió, causando celos en Goten que le pidió a su padre que le llevase en hombros y este lo hizo.

-No sabía yo que el tío Goten fuese celoso-pensó Pan al verlo.

-Ya está todo solucionado, vamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar Gohan.-le dijo a Gohan y los dos se fueron a un lugar donde no hubiese gente.

-¿En serio vas a participar?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-la preguntó Goku a Pan.

-Si voy a participar tengo catorce años, el niño que tienes en hombros y el que está detrás también van a participar-preguntó ella disimulando.

-Sí también van a participar y van a llegar muy lejos ya que son fuertes.-respondió este sonriendo.

-No lo parecen, pero no todo es lo que parece.-respondió ella haciendo reír a Goku.

-Espero enfrentarme a ti en el torneo.-dijo Goten a su futura sobrina.

-Digo lo mismo y cuando lo hagamos demos un buen espectáculo.

-Esa es la aptitud.-dijo Goku.

Después de unos minutos más llegaron donde se inscribían los participantes, donde se encontraron a Piccolo, a Gohan y a Videl, para después entrar todos para cambiarse, claro que Videl y Pan entraron al vestuario de chicas.

Pan saco de su bolsa ropa que se iba a poner para competir, que consistía una mezcla entre la ropa de su abuelo y la de Piccolo pero está en vez de ser morado o naranja era verde, pero Videl vio que tenía pesas en los brazos y piernas.

-¿Vas a competir con pesas?

-Si no te preocupes mamá, solamente me la quitare cuando me toque enfrentarme al tío Goten y a Trunks.-la respondió colocándose un pañuelo naranja en la cabeza.

-¿Y ese pañuelo naranja?-preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad ya que la ocasión que la conoció no lo llevaba puesto.

-El pañuelo naranja lo llevaba en mi futuro y hoy quería ponérmelo para recordar viejos tiempos, pero cuando me vaya a transformar en súper saiyan me lo quitare y como seguramente este papa en las gradas viendo los combates se lo daré para que me lo guarde.

-Entiendo, y ten un buen torneo antes de besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla.

-Claro mamá no te preocupes, tu también ten un buen torneo antes de besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla.

Paso lo mismo que en la serie Satan haciendo lo de siempre con la máquina de prueba de fuerza, todo bien hasta que les llego el turno a los guerreros Z que tuvieron que controlar su fuerza menos con Vegeta que se lo cargo de un puñetazo más fuerte de lo que debía.

-Lo raro sería que no pasara eso.-pensó Pan al ver como se la cargo.

Después de unos minutos después empezó el torneo infantil ya que decidieron aplazarla hasta después del torneo infantil, ya que iban a conseguir otra, para continuarla, Pan la toco pelear la primera, para disimular que no era un rival para su tío y el mejor amigo de él, hizo que los combates se alargaran mas y que al final los ganaba pero parecía que los ganaba por poca diferencia, mientras que ellos los ganaba muy fácil, excepto Goten en su primer combate que se quedo quieto por los nervios, pero después ya se le pasaron, hasta que Pan y Goten se encontraron en semifinales.

 **Mientras que en las gradas**

Goku, C-18, Krillin y Vegeta se fueron a comer, mientras que el resto se quedo allí, viendo los combates, cuando a tío y sobrina les toco luchar, todos animaban a Goten, menos Videl que contenía las ganas de animar a su futura hija, como hacia Chichi.

-Vamos Pan tú puedes ganar.-dijo con un susurro, pero Gohan la oyó decir algo, ya que estaban al lado.

-Nada Gohan, no es importante.-respondió ella.

-Este combate será muy interesante.-pensó el namekiano conociendo el poder de su pupila.

 **En el cuadrilátero**

Pan y Goten se dieron una reverencia antes que sonara el gong para que diese comienzo el combate, haciendo que Goten fuera hacia ella con rapidez, con una patada, que Pan para sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluido la de Goten la paro, pero Pan le golpeo con un puñetazo mandándole unos menos, recuperándose en el aire, pero ella, fue hacia él con rapidez intercambiando golpes los dos en el aire, para sorpresa de la mayoría del público, menos algunos que estaban sorprendidos que esa niña le diese guerra a Goten.

Goten la consiguió golpear, para mandarla al suelo, pero Pan consiguió recuperarse en el aire y volver ir hacia él con la suficiente rapidez para pillarle desprevenido y golpearle y mandarle unos metros lejos, para después recuperarse e ir con rapidez hacia Pan golpeando y bloqueándose sus ataques a mucha velocidad, que solamente fue visto por un sorprendido Gohan y por un nada sorprendido Piccolo.

-Están muy igualados, no sabía yo que había alguien tan fuerte quitando a Trunks y a Goten.-comentó este.

-Espero que gane mi Goten o no conseguirá el dinero del torneo infantil.-dijo Chichi preocupada por donde se iba desarrollando el combate de su hijo pequeño.

-El entrenamiento de Pan ha dado sus frutos está luchando de tu a tu contra su tío.-pensó el namekiano.

Goten tiro a Pan hacia la plataforma del cuadrilátero, mientras que ella caia, empezó a gritar.

-¡KAME, KAME, HA!-gritó lanzando el kameha a Pan que solo la dio tiempo a cubrirse y causar una explosión en el cuadrilátero que no afecto a nadie por suerte y había una humareda.

-Me la he cargado, no debería haberme dejado llevar por el momento.-pensó para sí mismo antes que la humareda se desvaneció dejando a una herida Pan y con su traje destrozado por los hombros, pecho que no se veían sus pechos por poco y pantalones, su pañuelo de la cabeza estaba algo roto, Pan se sentó un momento para quitarse las pesas que tenia y las tiro al suelo haciendo levantarse la polvareda y un agujero en el suelo, sorprendiendo a casi todos, para después levantarse y gritarle a Goten.

-¿Estás listo, para seguir?

-Preparado.-dijo antes de perder de vista a Pan y sentir como era golpeado hacia el cuadrilátero y formando un boquete en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la velocidad de Pan, pero unos rayos de Ki dorado apareció mientras que las piedras del cuadrilátero se levantaron saliendo Goten en súper saiyan.

Pan no lo dudo y fue hacia el haciendo lo mismo, pero este consiguió bloquear su ataque y empezar a golpearse y bloquear ataques con rapidez, mientras que los dos tenían sonrisas en sus caras disfrutando el combate, hasta que Pan fue lanzada a las gradas que por suerte se recupero a tiempo para no tocarlas, pero subió por las gradas hasta llegar a la altura de sus padres, cuando llegó allí se quito el pañuelo naranja medio roto.

-¿Me lo puedes guardar?-le preguntó Gohan.

-Vale.-cuando lo dijo Pan alargo su brazo atárselo allí.

-Gracias y ahora cierra la boca.-dijo Pan besando la mejilla de Gohan, sorprendiéndole por ello.

-A que te refieres.-consiguió decir antes de ver como se la levantaba el cabello y aparecía un aura dorado alrededor de ella antes de convertirse en dorado su cabello sorprendiendo a todos menos a Piccolo y a Videl, eso sí Chichi casi se desmayo al verlo.

Pan desapareció de donde estaba y apareció al lado se tío antes de golpearle hacia el suelo sin que este pudiese reaccionar eliminándole del torneo, para después destransformarse y ayudarle a levantarse.

-Después os lo explico, pero buen combate.-dijo después de ayudarle a levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndole, después se fue hacia donde estaba su familia.

-¡QUE GRAN COMBATE HEMOS TENIDO LA FINAL SERAN ENTRE PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS Y LA SEÑORITA PAN!-Exclamo el comentarista con gran entusiasmo, mientras que Pan fue hacia su maestro.

-Piccolo ¿me puedes reparar la ropa, por favor?-pidió Pan a su maestro haciendo que él chasqueara los dedos poniendo una ropa igual que la que tenía antes que su tío la rompiera.

-¿Cómo te puedes transformar?-preguntó Gohan recobrándose del shock de ver como se transformo en súper saiyan y haber ganado a su hermano tan rápido.

-Después lo explico, no os impacientéis.-dijo ella volviendo a la plataforma.

 **Goten del pasado base: 200.000**

 **Goten del pasado ssj: 1.000.000**

 **Pan estado base:300.000**

 **Pan ssj: 1.500.000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Trunks fue a la plataforma con rapidez ya que la pelea entre su mejor amigo y Pan se emociono al verla y quería luchar contra ella con ansias.

Pan y Trunks se saludaron con una reverencia y con una sonrisa por pelear uno con el otro como buenos saiyan que son, cuando sonó el gong dando inicio el combate, Pan fue con rapidez hacia Trunks igual que este, para empezar a intercambiar golpes, que poco a poco empezaron a levantarse del suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Hasta que se golpearon los dos al mismo tiempo quedándose un momento suspendidos en el aire, pero la sonrisa no se les borraba a ninguno de ellos, continuaron intercambiándose golpes, ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja sobre el otro a priori, Trunks golpeo con fuerza a Pan mandándola al suelo del cuadrilátero haciendo un boquete sobre él, Trunks no se quedo satisfecho con ello.

-¡BIG BANG!-gritó acumulando Ki en su mano igual que la técnica de su padre, lanzando su ataque cuando se escucho a Pan.

¡KAME KAME HA!-haciendo la clásica técnica de su abuelo también lanzándolo chocando sus dos ataques.

Los dos estaban poniendo todo su Ki en ello, pero Pan se dio cuenta que podría haber una desgracia como ella perdiera ya que muchas personas se verían afectadas por la explosión así que se transformo en súper saiyan, haciendo que su Kameha venciera al Big Bang de Trunks, haciendo que se esté solamente se cubriera con sus brazos y causando una explosión.

Pan no descuido su guardia ya que, sabría que al él no le iba a pasar nada grave, no estuvo equivocada ya que este apareció de la nube de humo con algunas heridas y con su traje parcialmente roto, pero este se transformo en súper saiyan al ver a Pan transformada.

-No creas que pasará lo mismo con Goten, ya no tienes esa velocidad que tuviste contra él.-dijo este muy confiado contra ella haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Ahora lo veremos, ya que este torneo lo voy a ganar yo.-dijo convencida antes que desaparecer de donde estaba y aparecer al lado de Trunks sorprendiéndole y por poco no lo golpea ya que lo esquivo por muy poco, pero Pan no detuvo sus ataques, ya que continuo lanzando ataques a gran velocidad que solo eran bloqueados o esquivados sin posibilidad que este atacara.

-Está poniendo en apuros a Trunks.-dijo un Gohan muy sorprendido al ver como ella estaba poniendo en dificultades a Trunks sin ningún problema.

-No sé cómo lo estás viendo Gohan.-dijo Videl que estaba aguantando las ganas de animar a su futura hija igual que estaba haciendo Bulma.

-Videl, ¿tú sabes quién es ella verdad?-preguntó Chichi seriamente cosa rara en ella.

-Quien sabe.-respondió ella haciéndose la enigmática.

-Yo ya sé quién es.-dijo Chichi sorprendiendo a todos, incluso haciendo que Bulma dejara de animar a su hijo por un momento.

-Después del campeonato ella lo dirá así que no seáis impacientes.-respondió ella al ver que todos la estaban viendo.

Pan golpeo a Trunks mandándolo al suelo, pero este se incorporo justo a tiempo para que no se chocara en él y ser eliminado en el torneo.

-No decías que no iba a pasar lo mismo, aunque estés en súper saiyan, en vosotros aumenta vuestra fuerza sobre todo, y la velocidad muy poco, en mi caso es más equilibrado, aumentan por igual la fuerza y velocidad, por ello sigo siendo más rápida que vosotros.-dijo Pan muy confiada en ella misma gracias a los entrenamientos de Piccolo.

Trunks se enfureció haciendo que se incorporara y se lanzara a por Pan intentando golpearla con furia, pero ella lo esquivaba sin mucho problema, pero ella bloqueo un ataque suyo, para después empezar a lanzar ataques que eran bloqueados y esquivados con mucha dificultad por Trunks, pero Pan rompió la guardia de él, golpeándole en el estomago, para después derribarle al suelo haciendo que quedara eliminado, ante un sorprendido publico mientras Pan se destrasformo y fue ayudarle a levantarle.

-Lo siento, hay veces que me emociono demasiado.-dijo Pan ofreciéndole la mano a Trunks.

-Eres muy fuerte, pronto te pediré la revancha.-dijo este aceptando la mano de ella para que se pudiese levantar.

¡INCREIBLE LA CAMPEONA DEL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES ES LA SEÑORITA PAN!-gritó el comentarista muy emocionado, haciendo que todo el publico la aplaudiera, Videl aplaudía con muchas ganas, mientras resistía las ganas de irla a abrazar, igual que Chichi que se contuvo para felicitarla, pero sonrió.

¡EL CAMPEON DE ARTES MARCIALES MISTER SATAN, DARA EL PREMIO A LA SEÑORITA PAN!-comentó el comentarista haciendo que el publico gritara míster Satan.

Pan subió la plataforma al mismo tiempo que su abuelo materno entrara haciendo una vergonzosa entrada, que avergonzó a Videl, pero Pan pensó como siempre nunca cambiara.

Satan dio el premio a su nieta, intentando aguantar sus lagrimas y decir algo vergonzoso a su nieta, pero cuando se lo dio ella dio una reverencia a su abuelo, pero este la levantó en brazos para ponérsela en sus hombros, haciendo que ella levantara sus brazos mientras el público coreaba su nombre mientras Satán levantaba sus manos para que la gente gritara mas alto el nombre de ella.

Abuelo y nieta sintieron un escalofrió procedente del instinto asesino de Videl que asustaron a ellos dos y se pusieron más serios.

-Este torneo de artes marciales infantil hubo muchos chicos y chicas con gran futuro en las artes marciales.-dijo Satán cuando el comentarista le dio el micrófono.

Mientras Pan se elevo en el aire fue hacia su abuela dándola el premio, sorprendiendo a casi todos de allí.

-Gracias, te has portado bien Pan, estoy muy orgullosa que me hayas dado el premio del torneo infantil y ante todo haber ganado el torneo, eres digna nieta y hija de tu abuelo y padre.-dijo Chichi haciendo que su nieta la abrazara mientras lloraba, mientras todos las miraban sin entender nada.

-¿A Que te refieres mamá?-preguntó Gohan.

-Que soy tu hija papa y vengo del futuro, aunque todavía no sé porque ni como.-dijo Pan limpiándose los ojos con su mano y dejando con la boca abiertas a todos.

-¿No usaste maquina como Trunks del futuro?-preguntó chichi a su nieta.

-No, lo último que recuerdo que papa me atravesó con una onda de Ki, cuando esta poseído por un enemigo que mato al abuelito Goku y papa no fue el único, todos fuisteis poseídos menos el abuelo Satán, Bu y el abuelo Goku.-contó ella intentando contener sus lágrimas conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-¿Y quién es Bu?¿ cómo que papa está muerto si esta muerto? -Preguntó Gohan recuperándose la sorpresa.

-Bu es el nuevo enemigo en teoría, pero él no es malo, debéis separarle de quien lo intenta controlar y que el abuelo Satán le conozca y se convierta en amigos o solo cabrearle para que expulse su parte malvada y el abuelo Goku el supremo Kaioshin dio parte de su vida para que volviese a la vida.-explicó ella.

-No entiendo nada, vayamos a comer y nos lo explicas calmadamente.-propuso Gohan haciendo que Trunks, Goten y Pan aceptara.

-Pan, ya sabes si ves al supremo Kaioshin pídele hablar con él a ver si él sabe algo de esto, vayamos a comer.-dijo el namekiano serio.

Cuando un destello apareció de repente para después dispersarse dejando ver a una chica clavada a Bulma.

-¿Bra?-preguntó Pan al ver a su amiga con ropa de entrenamiento.

-Pan¿ Dónde estoy?-preguntó ella confusa.

-Después de la final del torneo,¿ y qué haces tu aquí?

-No lo sé estaba entrenando con tu padre, tío, Trunks y con tu abuelo.-dijo ella a su amiga.

-¿Mi abuelo?¿Desde cuándo tu entrenas?-preguntó Pan a su amiga muy sorprendida.

-Ahhh tu abuelo al final no murió, aunque volvió lucho contra Baby, volvió a pelear miro a la Tierra, para después transformarse en un mono gigante dorado y finalmente transformarse en súper saiyan 4, yo comencé a entrenar para ser la única chica que practica artes marciales, jejeje.

-Después de comer, quiero pelear contra ti Bra y lo que hizo mi abuelo no me extraña, venga vamos a comer.-dijo Pan a su amiga que acepto el reto de su amiga, para después irse corriendo a comer.

-Cuando haya más tiempo a ver si nos enteramos de algo, de lo que estaban hablando ellas.-pensaron casi todos.

 **Trunks estado base:250.000**

 **Trunks ssj:12.500.000**

 **Este es un capitulo piloto si os gusta continuare por aquí, si no cambiare el capitulo, ya que tengo la duda de seguir por este camino o por otro que tengo pensado sin bra espero vuestro comentario, ahh y en el ultimo capitulo me equivoque de poder de pelea de goten y Pan ya que me comi un 0, ahora mismo Pan 15 millones y goten 12 en super saiyan**

 **Me anima que te guste Ana rojas y te animo que lo sigas leyendo y que me sigas diciendo que te parece.**


End file.
